


Pezberry :Painful lies

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, In Memory of Naya Rivera, Lies, M/M, Pezberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Santana maria berry Lopez and Rachel Barbra berry Lopez are happily married with a child on the way. when Santana gets partnered up with her ex-girlfriend Alex she soon relising she might be falling for her again. she soon starts to lie to her wife. Mention of brittberry , Fabray, Dani and rachel, and other friendships. And singing a lots of singing. bad at summaries
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson/Jesse St. James, Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Pezberry :Painful lies

Rachel's P.O.V '

I sat down on the couch smiling brightly at the TV, "Well Someone Is rather Happy Today"Santana said walking inside the living room fixing her Beautiful Hair. I smiled at my Wife of 3 happy years Together, "All of Our friends Are coming Tonight Baby"I said Pulling Santana down beside Kissed my head laughing, "Babe I'll know you miss them but they Won't be here until 10"She said making me glare at her playfully.

I kissed Santana's Cheek Pushing her off the couch," Don't you Have To be at Work Lopez"I asked laughing at Santana's Pouty Face. Santana sat up from the floor holding a hand to her heart, "Trying to get rid of me Babe Man that Just Hurtfully"She said faking a look of hurt making me Laugh. I pulled Santana into a Passionate Kiss, "I need some Time Alone Baby"I said making Santa playfully hit me on the shoulder. I handed Santana Her car keys kissing her on the cheek smirking to myself.

Santana walked towards the door, "Let me Guess here Babe When I leave the house Your going to start getting ready for Our friends"She asked making me Laugh again. I patted Santana's Head, "Maybe Love or Maybe Not"I said kissing her Quickly. Santana laughed shaking her head, "Alright Love but Don't burn down our house"She Joked before walking out the door smirking a little.

I closed the door taking off towards my office, "I'm kinda Glad she Forgot today is our Anniversary"I said sitting at my desk turning on my Computer. I hoped on Facebook smiling before Messaging Brittany and Quinn, "3 years Today My Love"I whispered looking at the picture of me and Santana at our wedding Day. I turned off my computer when Quinn and Brittany Came busting throw my office door, "Somebody call for the 2 best Party Planners"Brittany said leaning on the door Frame smiling at me.

I got up from my desk chair nodding, "Britt Q can you guys help me Surprise San"I asked my 2 best-friends from High school. Quinn nodded while Brittany Jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Why Of course Rach"Brittany said making me smile at my favorite tall blonde Ex-Cheerleader Best-friend. Brittany Pulled me out of my office, "San going to love this"She said pulling me outside with Quinn behind us Smiling.

I started up the Car looking over at Brittany, "So where to first Britt-Britt" I asked the bubbly Tall Blonde beside me. Brittany pulled out her phone from her Pocket. "Well San always wanted a new Guitar" She said showing me the Text Messages Santana send her. I nodded leaning into the Drivers seat, "Hey Rach What's Wrong"Quinn asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I stopped the car placing my head on the steering Wheel, "Do you remember when you had to take me to the Hospital 2 weeks ago"I asked Quinn who nodded glancing over at Brittany Worriedly.

I signed pointing at the glove box, "The Papers are inside the Glove box"I whispered tears slowly falling from my eyes. Brittany Opened the Glove Box pulling out some Papers, "Rach these Papers say's that your 3 months Pregnant"Brittany said looking at me in shook dropping the papers. I whipped my eyes nodding, "Ohhh Rach San's Going to be so happy when she finds out"Quinn said kissing my cheek. Brittany threw her hands up in the air, "Yeah I'm going to be a auntie"She said smiling happily.

I looked at my wedding rings smiling happily, " We have to tell the others the great news"Quinn said pointing at my phone. Brittany Handed me my Iphone, "Alright how about Kurt and Blaine"I said unlocking my phone. Brittany and Quinn nodded jumping in their seats, "Alright but please Just hold it together"I said to my two hyper blonde Best-friends. I dialed my Two best Guy friends ( well beside the other glee Guys) Numbers closing my eyes tightly breathing Heavily.

( Phone Conv Between Kurt , Blaine and Rachel R=Rach , K=Kurt and B=Blaine)

K: Well hello Rachel Barbra Berry Lopez How It going Girl

R: Hey Kurt been great now is Blaine with you

K: Yep...BLAINE

B:Hey there Gayberry

R:yeah i'm killing you when you come tonight Blaine

B:Yeah right you love me to much rachie

R: True Kurt I'm stealing your Husband

K: Then I'm stealing your wife

B: Wow that turn out really funny

R: anyway guys guess what

K:Your Pregnant

R:...

B:Oh snap are you really Girl

R:Yeah I'm 3 months actually

B:OH HELL YEAH BITCHES I'M AN UNCLE

K:That's my Husband for you Rach and congrats

B:Congrats

R: Thanks alright see you tonight Guys

B and K : Bye Rach

(end of the phone conversion )

I placed my phone back on the charger smiling happily, "How they Take the news"Quinn asked placing her head in her hands smiling sweetly. I placed my hands on the steering wheel, "Let's just say Blaine super happy he's a Uncle Now"I said shaking my head giggling a little. Brittany and Quinn clapped happily, "Alright off to get everything ready for tonight"I said looking at the time to see it's Already 6:34 wow we spent 4 hours just talking. Brittney and Quinn buckled in again smiling, "Alright let's do this"Quinn said leaning into her seat.

I parked into the Store's Parking Lot, "Alright Girls Split up we running out of time"I said handing them a list of things for the Party. Quinn and Brittany nodded before taking off towards the store, "We meet back here At 7:30 okay"I yelled to my Blonde best-friends earning two nods from them. I grabbed my Keys and Phone before taking off towards the Store, "Tonight better be Perfect for them especially San"I whispered to myself placing a hand on my small belly smiling a little.

( 2 hours Later back at the Berry-Lopez household)

It was 8:50 right now , "Alright Girls everyone should be coming now"I said clapping my hands at the Work me , Quinn and Brittany did. Quinn leaned on the table nodding happy with the work, "Yep so Nap time"She asked Yawning Streaching out her arms. Brittany was already a sleep on the couch hugging my old stuff duck she gave me when I was sick back in high school. Nodding I laid down on the other couch while Quinn took the Love seat, "Alright but only for a couple Mins"I whispered as the sleep began to take over my Body.

I was Awaken by someone kissing my forehead making me soccer Punch the stranger in the face, "Owww Baby Geeee"Santana Said making my eyes snap fully open. I ran over to Santana helping her up from the ground, "Shit Baby I'm so sorry"I said looking at the Bruise on my Wife cheek. Santana stuck her tongue out at me, "Damn Babe you haven't hit me that hard since that slap"She said kissing me softly. Finn and the others head popped into the house, "Is it safe to come in now"Puck asked looking at me and Santana who nodded rolling her eyes at them.

Puck pointed at me making me shake my head, "Come here My Jewish American Princess Give Noah some love"Puck said pulling me into his arms tightly. I smiled at my Ex-boyfriend trying to break free from his tight grip, "Damn Puck Let my Wife go"Santana said making Puck place Me on the couch patting my head. Kurt and Blaine ran over clapping their hands together, "Are you ready to tell the others Rachel"They said making me nod before walking over to the table pulling Santana over with me.

I placed Santana on the Chair that totally wasn't placed there, "Alright Love what's going on with you"Santana asked looking at me Worried. I leaned on the table as Quinn and Brittney walked behind me, "Ummm San I'm Um well you see"I said rubbing my neck nervously. Santana bend her head to the side confused, "Just read this okay"I said handing her the Papers from the Hospital.

Santana stood up from the chair reading the papers, "All is say is that your 3 months P-"Santana said stopping looking at me holding out the Papers. I waved my hands in my wife face, "P-Pregnant H-How And W-Who's"Santana said making my eyes widen a little. Quinn and Brittney face-Planted shaking their head, "San Sweetie you do remember you have the parts to get her Pregnant"Emma said making Santana snapped out of her trace. I yelped when Santana picked me up spinning me around, "HELL YA BITCHES MY GIRL HAVING MY BABY EAT IT BITCHES"Santana said making me and the others look at her. Santana smiled nervously rubbing her neck, "Sorry got a little excited there"She said smiling sweetly at us. and Just like that we all had a great time at the Party it was getting to know news things in everyone's life.

A/N: Finally the remake is finished and better than the old one. And I would like to Say Rest In peace to my Idol Naya Rivera almost 3 months since you left the earth Queen and not a day goes by that im not thinking of you. I lost my Aunt the beginning of 2020 , then my dog , then Naya Died and now I lost my Cat on Tuesday yeah I FUCKING HATE YOU 2020 you FUCKING SUCK. Anyway i hope you love the new version Pezberry Painful lies and please everyone this is an old Story i written like 2 or 3 years ago so please no mean comments about me dis reacting Naya/Santana because im not she my favorite Glee character and always will be. you guys have a great day now.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Naya your will forever be my Idol. Rest well Angel and also keep watching over us and most importantly your baby boy.


End file.
